


Wake Up

by Emery



Series: Regardless: Aiming for Summer [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Mild Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Eremph,” he mumbled, still half-asleep when he turned slightly beneath her. She couldn’t tell if the mention of her name was an accusation or a reprimand or a simple, sleepy acknowledgement. If she was honest with herself, she would guess one of the former. Levi had never been too fond of being cuddled.</i>
</p><p>Levi is napping, and Eren wants to cuddle. What Eren doesn’t realize upon accidentally waking him is that he may have other ideas in mind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Ereri Week Day 3 - Cuddling.

There were things about Levi that Eren had always loved, from the very first day she had met him at the police station as an intern the previous summer. The intensity of his gaze, how he held his back so straight that the broadness of his chest was even more accentuated beneath that goddamned attractive uniform shirt, the way he spoke quietly but with so much power that Eren couldn’t help but always want to hear _more_.

Now that they were an item, Eren knew that the things she loved about him were only that much better when he slept—particularly when he chose to sleep shirtless.

That was fucking nice.

Even though his eyes weren’t open, the way his eyebrows were drawn into a scowl conveyed the same level of intensity that radiated from him when he gave orders with a simple nod of his head in the police station. Despite the crease above the bridge of his nose, he didn’t look angry, Eren thought. Just concentrated, focused—the same way his brows drew close when he stared down a target in the shooting range, when he fired expertly at the targets that returned down the aisle with an incredibly small radius of bullet holes in the bullseye every time.

He lay on his side, typically, something about feeling exposed on his back and getting a crick in his neck on his stomach. It was midday when Eren crawled into bed with him—Levi tended to take naps on his days off to make up for overworking himself—to watch his face and the way his bare chest rose and fell with each slow, steady breath.

This week would mark a year since they had first met, but Eren swore he had only gotten more handsome.

When she scooted herself closer to him on the mattress, she ducked her head under his chin and pressed her ear against his chest. Of course she knew he was alive, but to hold a job as dangerous as his own made even the slightest reminder of his life something much more precious to her. He shifted beneath her, and she heard the low rumble of his moan through his chest moreso than out of his mouth.

“Eremph,” he mumbled, still half-asleep when he turned slightly beneath her. She couldn’t tell if the mention of her name was an accusation or a reprimand or a simple, sleepy acknowledgement. If she was honest with herself, she would guess one of the former. Levi had never been too fond of being cuddled.

She whined when he turned his back to her and brought the sheets with him to cover his back and his shoulders.

Eren frowned. She had wanted to see those.

“Levi…” She drew the name long enough so that he would know she was annoyed with him.

She couldn’t say she was surprised when she received no response.

Persistence, she knew for a fact, was key. Eren curled around his back, buried her face in the back of his neck and inhaled the lingering scent of his bodywash. It was clean but mild, both soft and sharp like cotton laced with a hint of spearmint, and it drove her crazy. Hell, she barely realized when her lips were parting, mouthing his neck with languid touches of her lips and leaving tiny shimmering glimpses of her lip gloss on his skin.

He squirmed again beneath her and grunted, obviously more awake this time (and angrier, too) when he barked, “ _No_.”

The tone of his voice wasn’t unlike something he would use at the station, exactly what he had used on her when she had been an intern a year ago. Levi’s work voice was way too hot, enough to have the insides of her thighs warm and tingling.

How dare he use that voice around her and then deny her when he _knew_ what it did to her…

“Just wanna cuddle,” she whispered into his neck, and she was almost certain she could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Weren’t cuddling.”

Eren huffed. So she couldn’t kiss her boyfriend, then? Since when?

She wrapped her arms more tightly around him. “I wanna be little spoon.” If he had still been facing her, she would already be employing the pout she had practiced to perfection, widening her eyes and puffing her lips into a pout. She’d crawl over him if she had to.

“No.”

Eren’s legs kicked beneath the sheets in an overt display of displeasure.

“You’re damn spoiled, brat,” Levi continued. “I’m sleeping.”

“And I want to cuddle.” There. She said it. Was that not enough for him?

“You’re not asleep, Levi.”

“I’m not stupid.”

She could have sworn she heard him scoff, and enough was enough. Tearing the blankets away from both of them, she crawled over him and let herself fall right into the notch where his knees were slightly curled up to his chest. No, she didn’t fit completely, because she had nearly half a foot on Levi and was _still_ growing, but it was comfortable enough when she forced him to straighten out his legs.

“Hold me.”

“Fuck, Eren.”

“Then you can sleep.”

Eren knew that Levi was grumpy when he first woke up and that he wouldn’t apologize later, but she honestly couldn’t have cared less as long as she got what she wanted. Stubborn. That was what she was. She knew it. She was proud of it.

When Levi sighed, his breath tickled her neck. “You’re too damn thirsty,” she heard him murmur just loud enough for her to hear, and she felt little guilt jamming her elbow back into his ribs.

 _When_ had she implied that she wanted anything more than cuddling? She hadn’t, she was pretty sure, but she found herself squirming to rub her thighs together in Levi’s reluctant hold around her shoulders.

“See?” he asked in a tone that said he knew he was right.

The noise Eren made in response turned out to sound much more like a whimper than she had intended it to, and she felt Levi grimace against the back of her neck. “Hot for me, baby girl?” he breathed, and she couldn’t stop the shivers from absolutely taking control of her body. Every hair stood on end, she felt her heart speed and knew with his hand resting languidly over her breasts that he could probably feel it, too.

It wasn’t fair.

“I just wanted to get in bed with you. _Fuck_.”

Levi chuckled. The sound was a rare one, but Eren had still had the pleasure of hearing it on occasion, usually at her expense.

She hadn’t been “thirsty” before, as Levi had called it, but goddammit if she wasn’t now.

“You should know better than to wake me,” Levi said. His words were matter-of-fact and toneless when he squeezed one pert breast through the fabric of Eren’s camisole. She wasn’t sure if her current lack of bra was a blessing or a curse. She could certainly feel him better when he brushed the pad of his thumb over her nipple—she didn’t realize until then how much it had hardened beneath the fabric at only the slightest stimulation.

Eren couldn’t stop the little gasp from escaping her throat and she grabbed at his hands because everything was burning now and she wanted his lips everywhere and his hands somewhere else and shit, shit, _shit,_ she had not intended this when she had crawled into bed with him…

“Because now that I’m up,” Levi continued in a voice low and husky and full of want. “I’m just going to tease the shit out of you, baby girl.”

She tilted her head back to expose her neck and relished the feeling of his fingers curling around it as he continued to let his hands roam over her body. “T-tease me and then what?”

“Heh.” Eren’s stomach turned when she heard the chuckle. “Then absolutely nothing, brat.” Eren heard Levi huff behind her and then turn away, his back to her and his hands and his mouth and that seductive voice all gone as quickly as they had seemed to appear.

Dumbstruck and beyond disappointed, Eren couldn’t bring herself to move. She lay in the bed, halfway covered by tangled blankets that Levi had mostly taken with him to the other side of the bed, and released the air she had been holding in her lungs.

She was dizzy.

And he was gone.

“Don’t fucking wake me again,” Levi said, and that was that.

Eren frowned. _How the hell do you get off being such a cruel bastard?_

“Which is why, if you want to cuddle, you should get to it and get still before I fall asleep again.”

That, Eren thought, _is more like it._

 


End file.
